This application relates to composites having improved characteristics that have improved weatherability and inter-layer adhesion when a fiber-reinforced plastic substrate is part of the composite.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a composite that is known in the art. The composite has four layers, a top layer 11, which is comprising an acrylic, a second layer 12 which is formed from an amorphous acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate rubber terpolymer (ASA), a third layer 13 comprising acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymer (ABS) and a fiber-reinforced plastic substrate 14.
Material consisting of layers 11, 12 and 13 is marketed in sheet form under the tradename Weather-Pro G by Spartech Corporation, and the sheets of material are thermoformed into boat hulls and other shapes to be the outer skin on fiber reinforced plastic substrate 14.